Violetta Black
Violetta Charlotte Black '''(née '''Bulstrode) (5 Sep 1880 - 13 May 1972) was an English pure-blood witch, the wife of Cygnus Black II, and the mother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, and Dorea Potter (née Black). She was born in London, London, England, as the youngest child of pure-bloods Archibald and Euphemia Bulstrode. She had a younger brother, Theodore, and an older sister, Elizabetha. Biography Early life (1880s-1890s) Violetta was born on 5 September, 1880, to Archibald Bulstrode and Euphemia Bulstrode (née Parkinson) in London, London, England. She had a younger brother, Theodore, born in 1883, and an older sister, Elizabetha, born in 1878. Violetta's father was the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bulstrode, while her mother was a member of the Parkinson family, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her maternal grandmother was a Belgian pure-blood witch of the Dreesen family, originally from the Netherlands, which made Violetta a quarter Belgian. She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1891. Before attending, she purchased a wand from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley made of an unknown wood and core. She was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September, 1891. Engagement and marriage (1900s-1910s) Violette Bulstrode was arranged to marry Cygnus Orion Black II in 1900. She was nineteen years old. The couple married in 1901. Their first child, and only child for twelve years, was born on 3 March, 1902, in London. They named him Pollux. Their second child, Cassiopeia, was born in 1913, followed by a second son, Marius, in 1914. Raising children (1920s) In July of 1920, Cygnus Orion Black announced the birth of his daughter, Dorea. The child had been unplanned and born considerably later than Violetta's eldest, Pollux. Violetta was 39 years old when she had the baby. The year 1922 was marked as a tragedy for the Black family when Cygnus, frustrated that his son, Marius, was not displaying magic, pushed him off a pier in Blackpool. Marius drowned, and the family determined he must have been a Squib- so they struck him off the family tree and forbade Cassiopeia, then nine, never to speak of it. Marius was only eight years old. Their brother, Pollux, was an adult and newly-married, and hadn't witnessed the event. Dorea was but two, and was not old enough to remember. She was never told what happened to her brother, only that he was disowned. She never found out Marius had died. Physical appearance Violetta Black was a beautiful woman in her youth, and some would say her beauty carried on well into her eighties. Her maternal great-grandmother, a Dutch pure-blood witch, was rumoured to have been a Veela, so it is no surprise that Violetta was pretty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which she passed down to both of her daughters. Descendants * Violetta Charlotte Black (née Bulstrode) (5 Sep 1880 - 13 May 1972) m. Cygnus Orion Black II (1879 - 1943) ** Pollux Phineas Black (3 Mar 1902 - 5 Oct 1990) m. Irma Wilhelmina Crabbe (1902 - 1989) *** Walburga Irma Black (4 May 1925 - 25 Dec 1993) m. Orion Regulus Black (1929 - 1993) **** Sirius Orion Black II (b. 4 Nov 1959) **** Regulus Arcturus Black (23 Apr 1961 - Mar 1979) **** Altair Regulus Black (7 Jan 1980 - 29 Aug 1991) **** Aquila Walburga Black (b. 3 Nov 1980) *** Alphard Rigel Black (11 Jul 1929 - 28 Aug 1977) no issue *** Cygnus Phineas Black (10 Oct 1931 - 19 Dec 1992) m. Druella Lucinda Rosier (1930 - 1994) **** Bellatrix Druella Black (b. 13 Dec 1951) m. Rodolphus Lestrange (b. 1950) no issue ***** Delphini Black (illegitimate issue, legitimatio per matrimonium subsequens) b. 1997 **** Andromeda Olga Black (b. 29 Dec 1952) (disowned) m. Edward Tonks (1952 - 1998) ***** Nymphadora Tonks (7 Feb 1973 - 2 May 1998) m. Remus Lupin (1960 - 1998) ****** Edward Lupin (b. 19 Apr 1998) **** Narcissa Anastasia Black (b. 19 Jul 1955) m. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (b. 1953) ***** Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 Jun 1980) ** Cassiopeia Violetta Black (2 Jul 1913 - 29 Jun 1992) no issue ** Marius Cygnus Black (18 Nov 1914 - 12 Aug 1922) died young, no issue ** Dorea Euphemia Black (31 Jul 1920 - 10 Dec 1977) m. Charlus Fleamont Potter (1920 - 1979) *** James Charlus Potter (27 Mar 1960 - 31 Oct 1981) m. Lily Evans (1960 - 1981) **** Harry James Potter (b. 31 Jul 1980) Etymology Violetta is a version of the name Violet, derived from the flower. The name Violetta could also be meant to mean violent or violence. Bulstrode is an English surname that can refer to the the medival village of Bulstrode in Berkshire. It means either "the bull's marsh", or "the fort on the marsh". It could refer to a violent attitude. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:1880s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Pure-bloods Category:Widowed individuals Category:House of Black Category:House of Bulstrode Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1891 Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:Virgo Category:English individuals Category:House of Parkinson descendants Category:Died of old age Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy